Cats 'n dogs
by Bu-tan
Summary: The first BlairxFree fanfic I've done :3. As they didn't meet in the manga or anime I thought it'd be fun to make a fic where they met xD. Hope you enjoy


Cats 'n dogs.

Blair had wandered out of Death City and was now roaming around in the desert. She was lost, thirsty and hungry and regretted ever leaving the City. But she had been so bored. No one was ever free to play. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and all the other students were busy with studying for the exams. Papa-san didn't come to the Chuppa Cabras night club anymore. Hardly anyone did after Risa and Arisa were arrested and it came out that they were witches.

"Nya." She sighed. "How do I get back home?"

She had thought about using the sun as compass, but had no idea how to do it. And she couldn't recognize anything; there were no trees or rocks, only sand. Only lots and lots of sand.

Then she caught the sent of something other than sand and vultures. People were around somewhere. She followed the sent and came to a little old house.

Suddenly she was surrounded by several hooded figures.

"Nya? Blair doesn't mean any harm." She said and held up her hands. "I just want some food and water."

"A woman?" A muttering voice said.

"Such improper clothing." Another voice said, clearly a female voice.

"What is she doing here?"

The hooded figures started a muttering conversation, but all of them shut up when another figure with an obviously better hood came walking.

"Are you the leader here?" Blair asked. "They won't listen to me, could you please tell them that I mean no harm?"

The figure didn't say anything at first. Then it lifted a hand and said.

"Kill her!"

All of the other hooded figures launched forward with swords and daggers they had hidden under the cloaks. Blair dodged and jumped in the air.

"Pum-pumpkin Pumpkin. Smashing Pumpkin." She didn't hit that many, only two actually. They were incredibly fast and agile. She fought as well as she could, but she was out numbered and one of the attacked from behind and stabbed her in the shoulder. She tried to shoot him with the Halloween Canon, but another one came from the sides and cut her arm and successfully interrupted the spell.

"Sorry pretty lady. We have to follow the boss's orders." A male hooded figure said and lifted a sword in a motion to chop her. But then his position changed to a defensive hold of the sword.

"Crap, she brought company!" One shouted. Company? I didn't bring any company, Blair thought just before she lost consciousness.

Free had been looking for Eruka whom he was supposed to meet with five days ago, but he got lost and didn't know where he was. Then he had heard the sound battle and went to see what was going on. He saw a woman fighting some of the desert bandits. They were known for their strength and cruelness. The woman was putting up quite a fight, but then she was stabbed from behind in the shoulder. Then she tried to make a spell, but was cut in the arm. A witch?! But what was that odd sent? He leaped forward, transforming into a werewolf at the same time and fought of the bandits. They_ were _strong, but he defeated them easily.

"Hey are you OK?" He asked the witch. She didn't reply, she was laying limp on the ground. Was she dead? He got down on his knees and listened for a heartbeat. No, she was just unconscious, but she would die if her wounds weren't treated. He carried her inside the bandits' house and put her on the cleanest bed. He found bandages in a closet and there was clean water in a bucket. He was wondering how he could treat her wound on the shoulder without taking all her clothes of. After all it was a one-piece dress. When he got back to the bed she was awake again.

"Oh you're awake?" He said.

"Nya? Where am I?" She asked.

"We're inside the bandits' house." He said. "Here. It's some bandage and stuff."

The witch looked at him and then smiled a mischievous smile.

"But Blair's arm hurts. She can't put on the bandages on herself."

Free stared at her for a while, his jaw slightly dropped.

"Right…" He blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. "Alright."

"Nyaha." She giggled. Free then feeling pretty awkward tried to unbutton her dress. She didn't seem bothered or even slightly embarrassed when she stood only in her underwear in front of him. He on the other hand was blushing and it didn't help that one of her wounds was right above her right breast. He then began with the cut on her arm. While he was treating it she deliberately squished her breasts as close to his face as she could. And when he treated the wound on her chest, she leaned forward so her breasts almost touched him.

"There you go. All done." Free said and was surprised when Blair hugged him so that his face was in her cleavage, but she swiftly pushed him away again and held a hand to her wound.

"You shouldn't move around that much." Free said.

"But Blair just wanted to thank you." She said. "Nya… What is your name by the way?"

"My name is Free." Free said somewhat proudly. "And I presume you are Blair the witch?" He said without having heard of such a witch.

"Nope. Blair is just a regular kitty with strong magic." She said and lifted her hand up to her eye and bent it as it if was a paw.

"What? But you used magic against the bandits."

"Yes, but Blair is still just a kitty."

So that was the odd sent, he told himself.

"Say Free, what's wrong with your eye?" Blair asked. Crap, I probably shouldn't tell her who I really am, Free thought.

"Uh… It's a rare eye disease."

"Nya?"

"Yeah, it attacks the eyeball and then the eyeball will look strange. Like mine." He said and pointed. Great lie you idiot, he scolded himself.

"What's with the tattoo then?"

"It comes with the disease."

"Oh." She said. "Is it bad?"

"N-no… a-all it does is change the eyeball." He said. There is no way that she'll believe me, Free told himself.

"Nya that's always something." She said as if she wanted to comfort him. No way! He thought, she actually believed me.

It was quiet for a while. Blair wandered around the little house and Free sat on the bed trying not to stare at her. She went into something that might have been some sort of office and then she suddenly shrieked and came rushing back to the bedroom.

"What is it?" Free asked a little surprised about her suddenly shrieking.

"Blair found a compass. Now she can find back home." She cheered. "By the way, where are you headed?"

"North." He replied.

"Then what are you doing this far south?"

"South? I thought I was going north!" Free exclaimed.

"This is very far south." Blair said again. "But don't worry you can have the compass. Blair knows which way to go now so she won't need it."

"What? Are you sure?" Free asked, knowing how badly he needed a compass even thought he didn't like to admit it.

"Yep. Cats are good at finding their way back." She said and made the paw gesture again.

"Oh, then thanks. I appreciate it."

"It's the least Blair can do. You saved her life." She said and winked at him. "Well, Blair better hurry home. Maybe Maka will make pumpkin pie for her. Goodbye Free." She said and waved and took of on one of her pumpkins.

"Take care." He waved at her until she was gone beyond a hill. Then he suddenly froze in the movement. Did she say Maka? And wasn't she going towards Death City?

"Goddamnit shit!" He yelled and slammed his head in the door. He had just treated the wounds of one of Maka Albarn's allies. He had, had her within his grasp and even sent her of with a well wishing.

I just hope that Medusa doesn't find out about this, he thought and started walking in the opposite direction.


End file.
